elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Superhero Code/Transcript
Transcript (At Davenport Tower) Oliver: Lunch is ready! Chase: I'll grab the plates. Oliver: Oh, just like you grabbed the heart of the girl I love? Chase: Still not over me getting Skylar her powers back, huh? Oliver: Nope. And you'll notice your tomato slice is very thin. Bree: Wow, you showed him. Oliver: Yeah, I also skimped on his lettuce. Bree: (Sarcastically) Oh no, stop the madness. (Walks over to bench) I will get the plates. (Opens cupboard, plates fall out in pieces) Bree: Why are they all broken? What happened? Oliver: Well, I was doing the dishes, and I accidentally broke them with my super strength. Skylar: That still doesn't answer why you put them back in the cabinet. Oliver: (picking up a piece) Because now we have service for 36 tiny people. (Kaz walks in) Kaz: Hey guys. Bree: Hey, Kaz, I didn't smell you come in. Did you shower? Kaz: Yeah, I had to. My younger brother Kyle's coming to visit... and the pen I was chewing on exploded all over my face. Chase: I didn't know you had a little brother. Kaz: Yeah, well, growing up, Kyle and I never really bonded, but now that he's older and I moved away, I think he misses me. This is our chance to finally become best buds. (Doorbell chimes) That's him. (Door opens revealing Kyle) Kyle! Kyle: The bionic people! (Tosses backpack to Kaz and runs over to the rest of the group) Kaz: Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're more excited to see them than me. Kyle: I am. (Intro plays) . . . Kyle: So when my mom told me that Kaz was an intern with the bionic people, I just had to come see for myself. Kaz: Okay, well, now you saw 'em so, what do you say you and I get outta here and take our chances eating some street meat. Kyle: Kaz, do you mind? The grown-ups are talking. I can't believe I'm sitting next to the Chase Davenport. You're my favorite bionic hero. Chase: I get that all the time. Skylar: Really? 'Cause I've never heard that. Seriously. Never. Not one time. Oliver: Wow. She does not like you. Bree: (Walking in) Okay, Kyle, your room's all set. Kyle: Thanks. Wait 'til my friends hear that Bionic Bree made my bed. (Runs upstairs) Bree: Or more accurately, Bionic Bree threw your backpack into an empty room. Kaz: Great. So this entire time, I thought he was excited to come see me, but really, he was using me to get to you guys. Chase: (Chuckles) Yeah, how about that? Come on, can you blame him? Who would want to hang out with the intern? Oliver: Why did you tell him that? Kaz: I was trying to come up with a cover story. It was either that or chauffeur. I didn't think I could pull off the hat. Why am I even lyin' to him? I'm just gonna tell him that I'm a superhero. Skylar: You can't. The superhero code says that no hero can reveal his or her true identity, thus exposing all heroes' existence to the general public. Kaz: Yeah, but can't I make an exception for my brother? Skylar: No. People fear the unknown. If they find out that we have powers, they could turn against us. Oliver: She's right. But just to be clear, there is no code that says superheroes can't date each other. Skylar: I'll add it in. Kaz: Okay, yeah, but what about these two? The whole world knows they're bionic, and they're pretty much celebrities. Bree: Yeah, now. When we were first outed, everybody freaked. And the only reason they came around is because of my likable charm and charisma. Chase: Yeah, neither of which exist. We were able to explain our abilities with science. Unlike fire, ice, and ET over here. Please don't zap me. Oliver: I'll take a zap. Or anything at this point. Kaz: Kyle is my only younger brother. He won't tell anybody that I have superpowers. I promise. Skylar: Sorry, Kaz. No. Bree: Kaz, you do not have to be a superhero to bond with your little brother. Just spend some time with him. Oliver: Yeah, she's right. (Kyle comes back) Kyle: Well Bree, I can see making beds is not one of your bionic abilities. Bree: (Chuckles ironically) He's so cute. (To Kaz) How long is he staying? Kaz: (To Kyle) Hey, how about I give you the grand tour, huh? Kyle: Okay. Can Chase come? Kaz: Oh no, I'm sure he's got plans. Chase: Nope! I never do! . . . (In Mission Command, Chase, Kaz and Kyle exit Hyperlift) Chase: Consider yourself lucky Kyle. You're the first outsider ever to see the heart of our bionic operation. Kyle: (Amazed) Cool. Kaz: Uh yeah, but you know, unfortunately you'll have no pictures of your historic visit because Chase made this a camera free zone. That's right, Chase. Not me. (Pauses) Just to be clear it was the bionic guy. Chase: But, instead of a picture of Mission Command, how would you like a signed 8 by 10 of me. It's super glossy so my bionic smile really pops. (Holds up self-portrait and gives it to Kyle) Kyle: It totally does. Chase: I know. (Kaz pulls Chase aside) Kaz: What're you doing? Chase: It's no biggie, I have like five hundred of 'em. (Holds out picture) You want one? Kaz: No. I'm trying to look cool in front of my brother and you keep one-uping me. Chase: Oh. I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, I can't help it if he thinks I'm awesome. I am the smartest man in the world, and I can generate a force-field, and I happen to be having a very good hair day. Kaz: Look, it's bad enough I can't show Kyle any of my superpowers. Can you just back off a bit? Chase: Absolutely. I'll give you two some time alone. So you can talk about me! (Pauses) I'm sorry, um, just keep him in here and out of all the unauthorized areas. Kaz: Okay. (Chase leaves) Kaz: (Walks over) Hey! Ready for the rest of the tour? Kyle: Where'd Chase go? Kaz: Oh, you mean the guy who seems awesome at first, but then you get to know him and you realize he's a not-awesome fun-killer? Kyle: Yeah, I get what you mean. His powers are cool, but he's kinda uptight. He's got all these rules. Kaz: Yes. Yes, he does, and you know what else? He thinks that you shouldn't go in the unauthorized areas, because they're too dangerous. Kyle: Too dangerous? Hello, I skateboard off people's houses. Kaz: I know. But you're in luck because I, have access to every room in this place. Kyle: You do? Kaz: Yeah, see, I didn't want to tell you at first, but the truth is... I'm actually not just an intern here, I'm runnin' this operation. Kyle: (Snorts) Yeah right. You? Kaz: Yes. Me. I'm going to prove it to you right now by showing you the top secret weapons room, which is right through here. (Points and presses button. Door opens at the opposite of where he's pointing) Kaz: Ah. (Points right way) Which is right through there. (They run in) . . . (In the Penthouse, Bree comes down the stairs) Bree: Guess what I found in the washing machine? Skylar: Ooh, I love this game! Uh... two buttons and a nickel! Bree: No! My tablet! (Drops it on table) You know, I bet Oliver destroyed it with one of his powers, and tried to hide the evidence. Skylar: (nervous) Oh no. Well, has he finished the load, 'cause I had a pair of jeans in there. Bree: You know what, that is it. First, he broke all the plates, then he broke my tablet and now, I think it's time for me to break him. Hm. Where is he? (Grunts angrily and leaves) (On the terrace, Oliver freezes chocolate banana) Oliver: Nice! (Starts roleplaying) Frozen chocolate banana Skylar? Why thank you Oliver, tha- that's my favorite dessert. This is way better than Chase getting my powers back! Oh silly girl, it's just a banana. (Bree walks in on him) No. Listen to me. Oliver, you are the bestest, strongest, handsomest- (Bree clears her throat, and he quickly stands up) Oliver: Uh... Okay, to be fair, this is not the weirdest thing I've ever done. Bree: Save it. Look, I know you broke my tablet. Oliver: What? No I didn't. Bree: Don't play dumb with me. You and your messed-up powers have been breaking stuff all over the house. Oliver: Bree, I- I don't know what you're talking about. Besides the plates I didn't break anything. Bree: Oh, so I suppose that telescope (Points) just broke itself. Oliver: Okay yeah, tha- that was me, but it wasn't my powers. I just get really excited when I see Mercury. Bree: Look, it is one thing to accidentally break something, but it's another thing to hide it and then lie to my face about it. Oliver: I didn't lie! And I'm actually getting better with my powers. Bree: Oh yeah? Well, here's a reality check for you Oliver: you may think you're getting better, but the rest of us know that you're not. (Angrily leaves) Oliver: I'm sorry you had to see that, imaginary Skylar. . . . (In the weapons room, Kaz and Kyle enter) Kaz: And here we are. Kyle: This place is awesome. Kaz: Yeah, well, just another day at the office for me Kyle. (Chuckles) I guess I'm a lot, cooler than you thought. Kyle: Yeah, but to be fair, the bar was pretty low. (Sees cage and control panel and runs over) Kyle: What is this thing? Kaz: Oh, that is a mainframe. Kyle: What's a mainframe? Kaz: It's a complicated system of... mains and frames. Kyle: What does it do? Kaz: Uh, tha- sorry, that is top secret. Kyle: But I'm your brother, and I'm great with secrets. Kevin Stuart asked me not to tell anyone about his year-old back zit, and I only told like three people. Kaz: Sorry, buddy. No can do. We should probably head back upstairs. Kyle: Alright, let's see what Chase is doing. Kaz: What's a few more minutes? Kyle: Yes. (Runs back to mainframe) Kaz: Just try not to... (Kyle hits a few buttons and alarm goes off) ...touch anything. Voice: Intruder detected. Kaz: Uh, hey Kyle, you should probably get out of there. (Cage door closes and locks him in) Kaz: No! Voice: Lockdown complete. Activating electrified perimeter. (Electrifies the cage bars) Kyle: Cool! (Kaz reaches out hand, and gets lightly zapped) Kaz: Hey, uh... buddy, quick question: When did you tell mom that you'd be home? 'Cause- 'cause right now it's lookin' like never. . . . Kaz: (Points to gap) Hey come on, you got about two inches here. Can you fit through this? Come on! (Chase runs in) Chase: Why is that alert going off? Why are you in here? (Notices Kyle in cages and screams) What did you do?! Kaz: I- I was showing Kyle around, and then all of a sudden, the cage locked, got all electric-y, that thing starts blarin'... Don't you people have alarms that are a little less jarring? Perhaps some wind chimes or the gentle chirp of a cricket?! Chase: I can mute the alert, but the cage is locked for security reasons. Why did you even let him in there? Kaz: To prove that I'm cooler than you. I think it's working. Chase: He initiated lockdown mode. I'll have to disarm it remotely. (Types, but computer makes faulty noise) Oh, come on. Why isn't my password working? Did Kyle touch something? Kaz: Of course he touched something, he's my brother; we're touchers! Chase: Well, great. Whatever buttons he pushed changed my password. Now he's locked in there, and I'm gonna have to use my bionics to get him out. Kyle: Yes! Awesome! Kaz: Oh, it's not that awesome. (Spots bolt cutters) What if I just used these steel bolt cutters to cut through the cage? Chase: No. If you touch metal to the cage, the jolt will electrocute you in an instant. Let me try using my molecular kinesis to control them. (Lifts up bolt cutters with his molecular kinesis) Kyle: Woah! Chase: Stand back, Kyle. (Bolt cutters touch perimeter, shoot backwards and hit Chase to the ground nearly unconscious) Kaz: Chase! (Rushes forward to him) Kyle: Is he okay? Kaz: (Kneeling) Yeah. I think so. But I have to say, for a bionic hero, that was very disappointing. . . . (On the terrace, Bree hears something break and walks inside) Bree: Oliver, I thought I told you, no more... (Sees Skylar next to smoking coat rack) Bree: Skylar? Skylar: Hi... Bree: Why is the coat rack smoking? Skylar: It is? (Looks down) Oh it is. Bree: And is that my brand-new expensive leather jacket that was on the rack? Skylar: No. (Hides jacket behind her back) Bree: Give me that. (Grabs jacket) Skylar, how could you do this? Skylar: Okay, it was an accident. I just haven't quite mastered my powers since I got them back. Bree: Okay, so you burn my jacket? Skylar: And I broke your tablet. And I shredded your purse. Bree: My purse?! Skylar: Oh, you haven't seen that yet? Bree: That's great. Now I have to go apologize to Oliver because I blamed him for everything you did. Skylar: I know. And... I'm really sorry. (Bree sighs) Skylar: I'm just scared, Bree. I mean, what if I never get my powers back to the way that they used to be? Bree: Skylar. You will. It's just gonna take a little bit of time to get used to them again. It's like riding a bike. Or whatever your alien equivalent is riding a bike. Skylar: That would be riding a bike. Bree: I'm trying to make a point, don't start acting normal now. . . . (In the weapons room) Kaz: (Pats Chase on his shoulder) Hey. You okay? Chase: (Groans) I taste metal. Kaz: Yeah. Must be from the voltage your body absorbed. (Chase spits out metal piece) Kaz: Or it's a piece of the bolt cutter. (Electricity surges, Kyle screams) Kyle: Help! Kaz: When the bolt cutters hit the cage, it- it must've caused the voltage to surge. Kyle: If you knew this wasn't safe, why would you let me in here? Kaz: You wanted to go in there! Kyle: What do I know? I'm just a kid. I still sleep in a race car bed. Kaz: Mom and Dad never bought me a race car bed. Kyle: Gotta know how to work 'em. (Voltage surges again. Kyle screams as Kaz hurries back to Chase) Kaz: Chase, we have to do something. Chase: (Chuckles and grabs his own feet) Feet. Kyle: (Screams) Get me out of here! Kaz: Okay, I can figure this out, there's a reason why I'm in charge of this place. Kyle: Please. If the guy with bionics couldn't help me, what chance do you have? Kaz: What chance do I have? I'll show what chance I have. (Uses his Pyrokinesis and melts the hinges on the door, that then falls to the ground) Kaz: What do you thinks of your big brother now, huh? (Kyle screams and runs out of the room) Kaz: Not exactly the response I was hoping for. . . . (In the Penthouse, Oliver sits at the kitchen bench) Bree: (Walking in) Hey, Oliver. Uh, is this- this a bad time? Are you still talking to pretend Skylar? Oliver: Don't be ridiculous. Can't you see she's sleeping? Bree: (Sighs) Look, I should not have accused you of breaking my stuff. Especially now that I know it wasn't you. Oliver: Ha! I told you. I- I would never go around breaking people's stuff without telling them. And what kind of jerk would do that? Skylar: Me. (He turns around and sees her) Oliver: Oh. Well, when you do it, it's adorable. Skylar: It's taking me a while to get used to my powers again. And rather than admit it, I blamed you for everything I destroyed. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me? Oliver: Wow. It's just... I mean the fact that- that you would throw me under the bus like that... Yeah, we're all good here! (They hug) Bree: Yay! Now things can finally get back to normal around here. Oliver: Oh, I wish I could say the same for you, Bree, but you attacked my character and accused me of lying. That's something I can never forgive. Bree: Not even if I set up daily one-on-one training sessions for you and Skylar to perfect your powers together? Oliver: Bring it in, old friend. (They embrace) Skylar: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why should I have to train with Oliver every day to pay for something that you did? Bree: Would you rather pay for all the expensive things of mine you ruined? Skylar: (Thinks) Bring it in, old friend. (They hug. Then the Hyperlift opens and Kyle comes out screaming) Oliver: What's wrong, Kyle? Kyle: What's wrong? My brother just shot fire out of his hand! Bree, Skylar and Oliver: What?! (Kaz and Chase step out of the Hyperlift) Kaz: Kyle, do not freak out. Kyle: It's a little late for that. Skylar: Can someone explain to me why he thinks he saw something that he clearly didn't see? Chase: I would, but after a few thousand volts of electricity passes through you, your short-term memory kinda... What's the word for goes? Kaz: My brother locked himself in the mainframe cage and I had to use one of my powers to break him out. Kyle: Wait, one of your powers? How many do you have? Kaz: (Chuckles) Several. (Skylar pulls him aside) Skylar: Kaz, now he thinks you're a superhero. Kaz: What was I supposed to do? He was in trouble. I have to tell him everything. Oliver: What about the superhero code? Kaz: I have no choice. I'm sorry. (Walks back to Kyle) Kaz: Kyle... I've been keeping a really big secret from you and the rest of the world, and I'm not supposed to tell you because it could expose a lot of people and put them in danger but, you're my brother and I think it's time you knew the truth. Kyle: Oh, I know the truth. These bionic freaks abducted you and filled you with machine parts to turn you into one of them. Kaz: Yes, they did! (The rest agree and start talking) Technically, technically- technically I asked them for the bionics, you know, so I could help them save lives around the world. Chase: Right. Kaz: Um, yeah, but you know, congratulations! You now have a bionic brother! Bree: Yay! Isn't that cool? Kyle: Yeah. I guess. I mean, it'd be a lot cooler if you were a superhero... Kaz: (Laughs) Superhero. Do you hear this guy? Seriously, do you hear this guy?! . . . Kyle: That was the best weekend ever. Kaz: Well, as long as you promise not to tell anyone about my bionic secret, you can come back and visit whenever you want. Kyle: Really? Thanks. (Kyle hugs Kaz) Kyle: So, when do I get my bionics? Kaz: Oh, you know, I asked Chase and he said no. (Kaz and Kyle leave out the door) Skylar: I have to say, that was pretty smart of Kaz pretending to be bionic. Chase: Yeah. Now that I think about it, you should all say that when using your powers in public. It's the perfect cover. Oliver: All righty then. I guess from now on, we're bionic! (Accidentally freezes Bree's feet) Bree: Seriously, Oliver? These are my new boots! Oliver: Sorry about that. Bree: Eh, it's okay. Skylar was gonna ruin them anyway. (Skylar leaves annoyed, as does Oliver and Chase leaving Bree stuck) Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts